<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be Discovered by darkmarkstories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762501">To Be Discovered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmarkstories/pseuds/darkmarkstories'>darkmarkstories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hope Is Useless [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#Betrayal, #Major Character Death, #blood warning #some of ya'll are gon be real mad at me #theres other characters I forgot, #demons, #its very slow im sorry, #mysterious bad guy, #scp inspired, #torture warning, #witchcraft, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmarkstories/pseuds/darkmarkstories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Youtubers have powers and someone wants them. They've been experimenting, observing, to find the best one for their battles. Who can you trust?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hope Is Useless [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Would you Kindly...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just to get introduced to the guys</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark shot straight up as the alarms blared overhead. Red and blue flashed across his vision for a second as his eyes adjusted. Several sets of footprints echoed through the hall, running past his and Jack’s cells. He was just barely able to look out the window to see what was going on. A woman’s voice spoke out on the PA system.<br/>
“Subject A-554 has escaped. All personnel make your way to the emergency exits.”<br/>
“what about us?” Someone yelled at her. She didn’t respond.<br/>
“Jack?” He called.<br/>
“Yeah?” the Irishman answered groggily.<br/>
“You know what’s going on?”<br/>
“No, just woke up.” Just then, the entire hall went dark. The alarms were still blaring, although faintly, but other than that, it was very quiet. Everyone waited with baited breath for something to happen. Just then, a searing pain ripped through Mark’s neck. A blinking pink light was shining against the ivory wall of his cell.<br/>
“What the fuck?” He whispered. A voice started telling him to leave the cell. The doors opened and his feet moved by themselves.<br/>
“Mark?” Someone asked as he passed his cell. “Where are you going?”<br/>
“I have no idea.” Some other cells opened and he stopped and waited for them to catch up. Mat, Nate, and Sean all had similar blinking lights, of blue, red, and green. The voice came back, giving them instructions.<br/>
“You are to find the subject. You are the apprehend it. If you fail, or if you try to escape, you will be terminated. We have plenty of other subjects to use. You have free use of your abilities. Do you understand?” Mark and Mat nodded silently. Nate made a face but at Mat’s nudging agreed. Sean, however…<br/>
“What’s going on?” He yelled at whoever was behind the voice.<br/>
“Do you understand?” the voice persisted. It was accompanied by a sharp stab of electricity through his neck.<br/>
“Feckin’ fine!” He grabbed his neck and winced in pain.<br/>
“Very good. We will be watching,” and just like that, the voice was gone.<br/>
“Great. Alright, Mark, Nate, can you two scout out ahead?” They nodded and disappeared into clouds of smoke. The other cell doors opened and some others came out.<br/>
“What’s going on?” The much bigger one asked loudly.<br/>
“Will you shut up? That’s what we’re tryna figure out, Tyler,” Sean hissed at him. Nate and Mark came back.<br/>
“Coast is clear, for now. If we’re going to have more people, we should split into groups. It’ll make us harder to find,” Nate reported.<br/>
“In what world does that make sense?” A man in a blue hoodie over his jumpsuit asked.<br/>
“This one,” his friend said. His shirt had the tag ‘E.F’ “Delirious, Brian, Nogla, and Tyler, you’re with me.”<br/>
“Obviously,” Brian said, his red eye flashing.<br/>
“Find the girls as well please?” Mat didn’t get a response as all of them doubled over in pain.<br/>
“Hurry up!” the voice commanded.<br/>
“We will, let’s go,” Evan said, and the two parties split, with the crew going back towards the living area, since there was another hallway down that way. Some people stayed behind. They had mini radios so they could see if the thing was back in the living area. Soon it was just these four. Mat looked down at the long dark hallway.<br/>
“Right, let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Men's files</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I almost have the second actual chapter ready, but this is just to show what powers that guys have. The girls' will be coming after their introduction chapter, don't worry. Also, not all of them have demon powers, some just were meant to be experimented on, so keep that in mind please.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Characters and abilities:<br/>Name: Seán ‘Jack’ William McLoughlin<br/>Family: unknown<br/>Age: 29<br/>Birthdate: 07/02/1990<br/>Birthplace: Ireland<br/>Nationality-Irish<br/>Abilities: Electrokinesis, sonic soundwaves, speed<br/>Notes: Keep away from Mark and Felix. Trigger word: TBA<br/>Others: only three have been reveal: Chase Brody, Antisepticeye (EXTREMELY DANGEROUS), Jameson Jackson</p><p>Name: Mark ‘Markiplier’ Edward Fishbach<br/>Family: Mother, stepmother, several siblings, whereabouts unknown<br/>Age: 30 <br/>Birthdate: 06/28/1989<br/>Birthplace: Honolulu, HI, USA<br/>Nationality: Korean-German<br/>Abilities: manipulation, Umbrakinesis<br/>Notes: Keep him and Jack separated. When captured, spoke of a ‘Celine’ and Damien, as well as several others. Trigger word: Oasis<br/>Others: Upwards of 27+, four have been revealed: Darkiplier (Dangerous) Wilford Warfstache (EXTREMELY DANGEROUS AND UNSTABLE), Yancy (Unstable) and Dr. Iplier (kind of stupid)</p><p>Name: Matthew ‘MatPat’ Patrick<br/>Family: Wife, in custody*. Son is with grandparents.<br/>Age: 33<br/>Birthdate: 11/15/1986<br/>Birthplace: Medina, OH, USA<br/>Nationality: American<br/>Abilities: just really smart. Deduction<br/>Notes: shown signs of psychosis, not severe. Keep separated from Stephanie and Nathan. Extremely protective of wife. <br/>Others: Antimatter (Unstable and very dangerous)<br/>*See: Stephanie Patrick</p><p>Name: Nathan Smith Sharp<br/>Family: unknown<br/>Age: 30<br/>Birthdate: 03.01.1989<br/>Birthplace: N/A<br/>Nationality: Korean-American<br/>Abilities: Umbrakinesis, siren-esqu powers, mind control<br/>Notes: caught with Matthew. When using abilities, purple stains appear on face. He becomes extremely aggressive when this happens<br/>Others: Natemare, Phantom (manipulative), Paultin</p><p>Name: Felix ‘Pewdiepie’ Arvid Ulf Kjellberg<br/>Family: Wife, whereabouts known*<br/>Age: 30<br/>Birthdate: 10.24.1989<br/>Birthplace: Sweden<br/>Nationality: Swedish<br/>Abilities: super strength, the others seem to fight for him, possible mind control?<br/>Notes: aggressive, approach with caution<br/>*see Marzia Kjellberg</p><p>Name: Evan ‘Vanoss’ Fong<br/>Family: unknown<br/>Age: 27<br/>Birthdate: 05.31.1992<br/>Birthplace: Toronto, Canada<br/>Nationality: Korean-Chinese<br/>Abilities: shapeshift, ice manipulation<br/>Notes: Caught with several others. Not as aggressive as them, however, they will kill </p><p>Name: Brian ‘Terroriser’ Michael Hanby<br/>Family: Girlfriend, in custody*<br/>Age: 03.23.1991<br/>Birthplace: Ireland<br/>Nationality: Irish<br/>Abilities: Literally made of steel, terminator, super strength, sharp shooter<br/>Notes: Slightly more aggressive  than Fong, handle with caution. Can and will hear if something happens to Lanai. Keep away from Nagle<br/>*See Lanai Gara</p><p>Name: Jonathon Dennis<br/>Family: Unknown<br/>Age: unknown<br/>Birthdate: unknown<br/>Birthplace: unknown<br/>Abilities: hydrokinesis<br/>Notes: extremely unstable, wears hockey mask that he refuses to take off, was seen with a demon and two other shifters, but they got away* <br/>*See Cartoonz, Ohmwrecker, and Squirrel </p><p>Name: David ‘Nogla’ Nagle<br/>Family: Twin brother and sister, escaped<br/>Age: 27<br/>Birthdate: 07.06.1992<br/>Birthplace: Ireland<br/>Nationality: Irish<br/>Abilities: soundwave control, strength<br/>Notes: Unstable, keep separated from the other Irish subjects</p><p>Name: Tyler ‘Wildcat’ Wine<br/>Family: girlfriend, in custody*<br/>Age: unknown<br/>Birthdate: unknown<br/>Birthplace: Indiana, caught in Tennessee<br/>Nationality: Toxic American<br/>Abilities: strength<br/>Notes: EXTREMELY DANGEROUS, APPROACH WITH CAUTION, and seriously how have they stayed with him for over seven years?<br/>*See Kelly ‘NilkSki’</p><p>Thomas Sanders<br/>Family: unknown<br/>Age: 30<br/>Birthdate: April 24<br/>Nationality: American<br/>Abilites: Shapeshift<br/>Notes: since coming here he's been shifted into a shadowy figure, staying in the corner of his cell and moving away when people approach him. The figures change depending on what mood he's feeling strongest at the time. Approach 'Duke' and "Deceit" with caution.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ...Obey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To get a basic grasp of Lanai (and Brian I guess), Lanai is a cyborg. If you've read the Lunar Chronicles, she's inspired by Cinder. Brian, true to brand, is like a terminator but since I haven't actually seen Terminator, I'm gonna be wrong about it. Sorry.  Also Chrissy, Ro, and Steph were test subjects, as well as Matt and Nogla. It'll make sense soon I promise. </p><p>Also, I'm aware the chapters are short right now; they're gonna get longer as things start happening.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lanai woke up to complete darkness. There was something going off in the distance, an alarm she thought. Someone said something over the PA system, but it was hard to make out. As her eyes light up to see better, she watched multiple people slowly walk out of their cells; she followed suit. The other women were talking amongst themselves, some deciding that it was a trap and headed back to their cells. Lanai jumped as someone grabbed her shoulder and spun around, grabbing their wrist.<br/>
“Kelly,” she breathed. “Don’t do that.”<br/>
“Sorry,” Kelly held up her hands. “Have you seen Chrissy? She left the cell before me.”<br/>
“No, she might be in the common area? It’s hard to tell.” A much smaller woman brushed past them, quickly getting swept away in the crowd<br/>
“Steph!” She yelled. A taller brunette was looking over the crowd, trying to get everyone settled. There was suddenly feedback on the PA system.<br/>
“All inmates return to their cells, except for 113, 276, 99, 687, and 65. This is an order.” The crowd started to disperse, leaving the five women behind. Soon, it was back to being dark and quiet. You could have heard a pin drop in there. All that could be seen where the blinking lights on the girls’ necks. Lanai scanned the room, fearing an ambush. A voice in the back of her mind made her jump.<br/>
“You are to find the subject. You are the apprehend it. If you fail, or if you try to escape, you will be terminated. We have plenty of other subjects to use. You have free use of your abilities. Do you understand?”<br/>
“When was this a thing?” Chrissy asked into the darkness. There was no reply.<br/>
“Do we have a choice?” Stephanie asked.<br/>
“No,” was the reply.<br/>
“Well, alright then.” The girls looked around.<br/>
“Where do we start?” Ro questioned. Lanai started walking to an open door.<br/>
“Follow the cyborg, that’s where,” Kelly answered, starting to follow. The rest caught up soon enough.<br/>
Lanai was zoning out. If they had free use of their abilities, could she contact Brian? Were they even out? She hadn’t seen or heard from him in a little over a year. She hated to admit it, but she was beyond worried. She didn’t know what all they had either taken away or limited, but she was more than willing to test that.<br/>
“Where are we going?” Kelly’s voice cut through the silence, snapping her friend out of her thoughts. Lanai glanced at her map.<br/>
“Uh, medical bay,” she said simply, not really knowing where they were going. Stephanie and Chrissy glanced at each other. Lanai suddenly got an idea. “No, actually. We’re going to the solitary cells. I’ve got an idea.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. SCP Emergency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Major Blood warning</p><p>I was debating on either this one or something with the other group of guys but I figured this would be better to catch up with them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hallways were completely dark, the only sound being their footsteps. The five men only had one guy to lead them and even then, with Evan’s owl vision it was difficult to make out. They had no idea what they were looking for or even where to start. Nogla was trying various doors, most of them were locked and needed either a regular key or a card. There was, however, one that was open, and he grabbed Delirious.</p><p>“We should check in here. It’s the only open door,” he said before stepping into the room. Delirious flipped the switch and they were instantly blinded by the light.</p><p>“Turn that off!” Tyler snapped.</p><p>“How else are we supposed to find this? We can’t all see in the dark,” Delirious argued, following Nogla. The taller man was feeling around the tops of cabinets and Delirious was looking under the desk and cabinets.</p><p>“We don’t even know what we’re supposed to be looking for,” Brian protested.</p><p>“We can start with the key card. If we can get into one of the security rooms, we can at least see where this thing is and what it is.”</p><p>“That is, if it isn’t loaded with guards and other staff members,” Evan said, entering the room.</p><p>“I’d rather take that chance…” Tyler trailed off, holding a hand up. “Did you hear that?” They all stopped, listening. They weren’t even breathing. After a minute, Brian said, “It’s probably nothing, just more alar-,” He was cut off by a snarl down the hall. Large padded footsteps were heading their way. Delirious looked out into the hall.</p><p>“What the fuck?” That was followed by a growl and now the thing was running in their direction. Delirious dove back into the room.</p><p>“Shut the door, shut the door, shut the door…” Nogla started muttering. Tyler and Evan moved to hold it shut just as the thing leapt at it. It started scratching at the door and throwing itself against it.</p><p>“Look for it! Quickly!” Evan ordered the remainder, his voice straining as he tried to hold the door shut. The three men scrambled around the room, trying to find whatever could help them. Tyler had to duck as the tip of its claws managed to get through the wooden door. Pieces of it rained on the two.  After a solid minute of the creature’s growling and snarling, silence fell. No one dared to breathe as they listened. Tyler peaked out the door.</p><p>“It’s not there. It’s like it just vanished,” he reported.</p><p>“How?” Brian asked. Delirious, meanwhile, had found a key to get into one of the security offices.</p><p>“Not sure, but we should probably go while it's quiet,” Tyler suggested. The others followed him out. “Stay quiet.”</p><p>“Stay low,” Evan added.</p><p>“I did find a key to the security room. Or at least one of them,” Delirious said, holding up the card.</p><p>“Good, great. Now maybe we can at least keep tabs on the other group and anyone who might also be out,” Nogla said.</p><p>As the group made their way to the office, they passed many scratch marks and doors that had been destroyed. The walls were covered in blood and dead officers laid strewn about the building. Brian was able to pick up a discarded weapon as they were stepping around them.</p><p>The door to the office was easy enough to unlock, but the door itself was difficult to open. The people inside had pushed something against it to hold it shut. However, when they went inside, the large glass window had been shattered. More dead staff members laid inside. The buttons and monitors dripped with blood. It made their stomachs turn at the sight and smell. Tyler and Nogla bushed glass shards off the seats and prayed that the monitors turned on. They did. The video, however, was blurry and grainy, and they had to squint to see it properly. As they switched cameras, they saw Mark, Jack, Nate, and Matt. Nate and Mark vanished into clouds of smoke and Matt and Jack hid behind a filing cabinet as someone burst through the door. They switched the camera and found the girls.</p><p>“Holy shit, are they okay?” Evan asked. Someone, maybe Chrissy, was limping horribly.</p><p>“It looks like they’re in the solitary cells,” Tyler said, leaning forward to get a better look.</p><p>“Which have been opened…” Nogla added. They switched to the camera right by their location. Someone was running towards them. Tyler and Brian ran out into the hall, Brian pointing the gun at the person and Tyler grabbing a flashlight he found off a body. The man stopped and held his hands to his head.</p><p>“Don’t move!” Brian ordered him. The man just nodded. He was dressed in what looked to be a homemade zip-up hoodie. As Tyler shone the light over him, he had very dark circles under his eyes. Black smoke appeared to be coming off him.</p><p>“Who are you?” Tyler demanded.</p><p>“My name’s Thomas, or Virgil. Whichever’s fine at the moment,” he responded. Tyler motioned for Brian to lower the gun and told Virgil to follow them inside. Virgil/Thomas relaxed and as he stepped inside, he seemed to shift from the smoky boy to someone slightly more normal looking. The dark circles disappeared and the black fringed hair was shorter and brown. The hoodie stayed though. Glances were thrown around the room but no one questioned it.</p><p>“So, Thomas, can you tell us what’s going on?” Evan asked, leaning forward in the chair he stole. Thomas exhaled, fidgeting with his hands and the end of his jacket.</p><p>“I can. But none of you are going to like it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Everything is Fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Blood Warning! also mentions of experimentation, electroshock therapy, and other medical things. Not sure if needed since it's only mentioned, but I wanna be safe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He could still remember it clear as day when these people came and took him and Steph away. They had been told that Ollie was with his grandparents, they hoped Jason and Chris were taking care of him. They didn’t know what the other was going through, what their team was doing, what the community was thinking. Especially since their ‘arrest’ was on a stream. He still could remember the chaos. Chris was trying to decide whether to cut the stream or help them. He ended up getting Oliver. Jason and Amy were already trying to get Steph and him away, at one point literally doing tug-of-war. Naturally, people were panicking.<br/> Matt hasn’t seen her in almost...8 months? Sounds about right. He messed with the band on his finger, pretty much the only thing he had left of her. Was she even alive? He heard rumors about what some of the girls were put through; if something happened…<br/>Sean’s voice snapped him back to reality, “Matt! Come over here!” Mark was flat on his stomach, feeling under a cabinet. He pulled back and rubbed his eyes before feeling around again. Nate was kneeling next to him.<br/>“What are we looking for?” Matt must’ve been on autopilot; he couldn’t remember where they were or how they got there. <br/>“The keycard?” Sean turned to him, confused. “You okay?” <br/>“Why ask that?” Nate asked, not moving from where he and Mark were. <br/>“Can’t you just smoke under there?” Matt asked, ignoring his remark. <br/>“It hurts my eyes. Like the 3D glasses stuff,” Mark answered, kneeling and sighing. “Are you sure it’s down here?”<br/>“Where else would it be?” Sean asked. <br/>“Filing cabinet? Literally any place except for here?” <br/>Matt held up his hand to tell them to shut up, “You hear that?” All of them fell silent, listening in to the darkness. Footsteps, low, slow, and deep, were coming their way. <br/>“Shit! Hide!” Sean barked and the four scattered in different directions. Well, Sean and Matt hid in different directions. Mark and Nate disappeared into clouds of black smoke. The two just managed to hide behind a desk when a man burst through the door. His hair was disheveled and his beard was full and bushy. He was panting, trying to catch his breath and there was a long scratch down the side of his face. His white clothes were splattered and stained in blood. <br/>“Felix?” Sean peaked over the cabinet cautiously. The man looked over in their direction, nodding. He leaned and pressed a hand to the wall, holding up a finger. <br/>“Ran…from the…cells,” he explained, looking up as he finally caught his breath. “An experiment escaped from one of the cells. It killed most of the staff, and some of the other patients.”<br/>“Is Amy okay?” Mark asked, concerned for his girlfriend. He and Nate became solid again. Felix shook his head. <br/>“I couldn’t tell. They put us on opposite sides and it was too dark and loud to make sure.” Mark didn’t look thrilled with that.<br/>“Did you see what it could have been?” Matt asked. <br/>“Some kind of wolf. It got me as I escaped,” he pointed to his face. Matt took a look at it and decided that it wasn’t that bad.  <br/>“Did you see anyone else?” Sean asked. Felix just shook his head again. “Great.”<br/>“We should probably get going. Don’t wanna be here when it arrives,” Nate chimed in. There were murmurs of agreement and the group set out, Felix trailing slightly behind them. Everything was still dark and quiet when a voice over the PA system made them all jump. Matt looked around wildly. The noises sounded like bickering and then Nogla’s voice was heard. <br/>“Take the next door to your right. The Med bay is down that hall. There should be something in there,” he instructed them before going silent again. The group cast glances around their room and noticed the door to their right. When they opened it to get to the next hall, they were blinded by the bright, yellow light. The men shielded their eyes, trying to keep going. <br/>Matt found the door to the med bay. On the left side of the room was a door that read “Electroshock”. Right across from that were cabinets filled with various forms of medication. Nate and Felix looked over them, each with different forms of anger and disgust at them.  In the center of the room were two metal tables, both with leather straps to tie someone down. They had wheels in case someone needed to be moved. There were smaller tables with scalpels and syringes filled with different colored liquids. There was a note left on the counter, which Felix briefly read. <br/>“You managed to break all the electro stuff?” He asked Sean, obviously amused. Sean, on the other hand, wasn’t. <br/>“What did they expect to happen?” He muttered, looking over the sheet. “Hooking those things up to me.” He zoned out, remembering exactly what would happen in that room. Silence fell, each person remembering what they went through.<br/>Felix quickly found what they were looking for. A syringe filled with a thick, dark red syrup.  There looked to be enough for one more dosage.  “This is the antidote. I heard some other patients talking about it when they got back.”<br/>“It looks more like a poison,” Nate pointed out. Felix just shook his head. <br/>“No, this’ll work. Now we just gotta find this thing,” he sounded quite confident in himself. Nate didn’t look as confident. <br/>“What’s the plan to find it?” Sean asked finally.<br/>“Should someone be bait?” Matt asked. There was a collective “No!” and he held his hands up in defeat. “Then what’s the plan?” There was no answer. <br/>“We should probably regroup with the others. Maybe find who all escaped from the solitary cells.” The murmur of agreement got cut off as a snarl coming from the door ripped through the air. It sounded too human to be whatever animal thing Felix saw. The group turned and saw a girl with long, dirty, matted hair. Blood was dripping from her mouth and was all over her filthy clothes and hands. On the end of those hands were unnaturally long, dirty, nails. Her eyes glowed a dark purple and she stared at the group with a deep, seething, anger. Mark took two steps forward before being stopped by Matt. <br/>“Amy?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Animalistic Urges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I messed up the order of the chapters. The last chapter, with the boys, was supposed to be after this one. But I'm not gonna delete them so please just bear that in mind. </p><p>I'm also thoroughly aware that this is not my greatest, but I'm in recovery from surgery so I'm just writing stuff right now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Had it been hours or days? Kelly wasn’t sure. She stifled a yawn behind a knuckle. Ro in front of her stumbled slightly and caught herself on the taller girl. The group has been going for a while with very little rest. They managed to get at least some lights on so that hallways weren’t as eerie. And they weren’t relying on Lanai as much, which was a plus. The only other noise they heard was a deep roaring coming from an upper level somewhere. As they ventured lower into the prison, water sloshed over their bare feet. The water seemed to be spraying from pipes in the roof. Some were fallen and water flowed out freely. <br/>“Are we almost there?” She asked, her voice echoing off the walls. <br/>“Yeah,” Lanai answered. They stopped at the door to the solitary cells. It was blown completely off the hinges and was lying away from the frame. Blood coated and dripped off the walls. Bodies were strewn over the floor, nothing new. Along the wall, in at least two rows, were padded cells. Some of the doors were open and the cells were empty. The girls glanced inside each cell. <br/>A cold rush of air brushed past Kelly. As she turned to face it, a girl was standing behind her. She had long, brown matted hair and unnaturally long, dirty fingernails. Blood was coating her legs and feet. <br/>“Who the fuck?” She yelled over her shoulder. Lanai looked her over and Stephanie’s face fell and paled. <br/>“Oh, God,” she whispered. Ro’s eyes widened. The girl ran at the group, slashing at Kelly. Chrissy kicked her away but earned a large, deep gash on her calf. She fell into the water and Stephanie ran to get her away. Ro muttered something under her breath and the girl paused before grasping her head and dropping to her knees. She let out a horrible scream. The walls echoed it, making everything seem ten times worse. <br/>Kelly vanished. In her place was a large, white panther. It snarled at the girl, who seemed to back off for a second. The large cat swiped at the girl with its claws and she dodged it. The girl stopped again, before backing up and fleeing in the other direction. Kelly chased after her and disappeared. When she returned, she was a person; the only thing left of the white panther was her snow-white hair. Water was dripping onto her shoulders from it. She rushed over to Chrissy and the others. <br/>Chrissy’s leg was bleeding heavily and Ro had her hands extended over the wound, chanting something Kelly couldn’t make out. Her hands and the wound glowed a warm orange color. It looked like Ro was in pain and ultimately, she put her hands down, panting slightly. <br/>“I don’t have enough energy. You won’t die from the cut, but it will hurt for a bit. Granted it doesn’t get infected,” she said. Stephanie placed a hand on her back gently. <br/>“You did your best,” Chrissy said, sitting up. She braced herself on the wall as she attempted to stand up, hissing in pain. <br/>“So, you’re an animal?” Stephanie asked, placing one of Chrissy’s arms over her shoulders. Lanai did the same. <br/>“Shifter. Evan and I both are; him for his brand and me from working at the zoo,” She explained. Stephanie nodded slightly. Water continued to slosh over them. <br/>“We should probably raise her legs. We don’t know what’s in the water,” Lanai mentioned, positioning her other arm under Chrissy’s leg. Lanai mirrored her motions. This let Chrissy’s leg dangle a couple inches off the surface. <br/>“Lanai why’d we come down here?” Kelly inquired. <br/>“I wanted to find Felix, or someone, but it looks like they managed to escape.” <br/>“Fantastic.” <br/>“Right now, we should probably group up with any others,” Stephanie was cut off by a warm, dark shadow rushing past her. When she looked back, what looked like a cloud disappeared behind the corner. They heard splashing as it took off running. <br/>“Should we follow them? Maybe they’ll find the boys,” Chrissy asked, exhaustion filling her voice. <br/>“Let’s. But find a room to lock ourselves in to sleep,” Stephanie said, her and Lanai turning Chrissy so that they can follow the stranger. <br/>The water became more shallow until the only sign of water were their tracks and the tracks of the stranger. Lanai motioned to a door and Kelly and Ro shouldered it open. They gently set Chrissy on the counter. Lanai barred the steel door.<br/>“All of you, go to sleep,” She ordered. “I’ll make sure nothing comes in.”<br/>“We should take turns,” Kelly suggested. “So we can all sleep.” Chrissy was already asleep on the counter. Lanai sighed. <br/>“Fine. But I’m taking the first turn,” Kelly nodded and laid down on the floor, using an old jacket as a blanket. Stephanie followed, curling up on a soft chair. Ro was in the chair across from her. Lanai just stayed awake, watching the door. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Pick Your Poison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happened to you?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm aware chapters are much shorter. I just got out of surgery yesterday and the pain is finally starting to kick in. I've two chapters for ya'll, this one and one I wrote yesterday so enjoy them while I nurse my face.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Amy?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark couldn’t believe it. He hadn’t seen Amy in almost a year. Hell, he didn’t even know she was here. His eyes scanned her over, taking in the mess of blood and flesh. He also became aware of Matt’s arm blocking him from getting to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Matt warned him. Nate had picked up a scalpel. It was a meager weapon, but it would give them time. Amy stared at Mark, looking hungry and angry. Mark brushed Matt’s arm out of the way and stepped toward her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay?” he whispered. Amy didn’t answer, just charged at him, swiping with her unnaturally long nails. They scratched deeply at his neck and Sean’s arm as he yanked him just out of her reach. Felix got her in a headlock and Matt grabbed her flailing legs. Mark put a hand to his neck and felt how badly he was bleeding. Sean was bleeding badly as well and he was trying to apply pressure. Amy kicked Matt in the face, and he let go of her. His nose was obviously broken and the blood was dripping onto his teeth. She slashed at Felix with her nails and left three deep gashes in his bicep. Felix attempted to keep his grip on her but ultimately, he let her go as well. She scrambled to her feet with superhuman speed and screamed at them all with an earsplitting screech. It was way too high to be her natural voice and it echoed down the hallways. The men all covered their ears, some crouching to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy whirled on Sean and Mark again and swiped at the duo. Sean just barely missed her and pushed Mark out of the way. Mark hit his head on the edge of the chair. Nate grabbed the syringe of syrup and waited for a clear shot to get it in her. Matt and Felix attempted to restrain her again. As they did, Nate plunged the syringe deep into her neck, using up all the syrup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy and Mark locked eyes as her eyes shifted from purple to their natural dark brown again before glazing over. Her face contorted in pain and her entire body went limp. Mark scrambled to his feet, starting to rush at them but being held back by Sean, who winced in pain as Mark fought him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU LIED!” He screamed at Felix, who dropped Amy, just as shocked at her death. “YOU SAID IT WAS ANTIDOTE! YOU SAID IT WOULD WORK!” Felix just raised his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear I thought it was an antidote,” he protested. Matt and Nate shot him a glance, not completely buying it. Matt gently set her legs down and the pair moved her off to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” Nate said, wiping off the blood with his hands. “Whether he intentionally lied or not, right now we have bigger things to worry about. There were, more than likely, more experiments like her that have escaped. And unfortunately, we’ve used up most of the poison. Felix, are there any more of those lying around?” Felix shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one bought that. Sean just scowled. Mark was kneeling next to Amy, trying to feel for a pulse though he knew it was hopeless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get out of here,” Nate said, discarding the syringe. “Group up with Evan’s party, see if they saw anything useful.” Matt hid a yawn behind his fist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good plan. Better than no plan,” Sean said, shaking Mark slightly to get him to stand up. Mark stood up silently and followed the others in the bright corridor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was Amy’s death, but he wasn’t trusting his friend as much now. And he could tell the others felt the same. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Drumbeats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How Amy got to where she was.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: SHOWS TORTURE, ELECTROCSCHOCK THERAPY, EXPERIMENTATION, BLOOD, DEATH</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You will not die here.</p><p>Fire. That was all Amy could feel. Her back arched off the table as she screamed. She was strapped to the cold metal table with leather straps and a gag was in her mouth, not doing much to muffle the screams. Tears trailed down her cheeks. She tried her best to think of something, anything, other than this. Other than the icy fire searing through her veins. She stopped fighting. She stopped trying. Cables and monitors were hooked up to her, bright lights blinded her, people were bustling around her, checking her vital signs, filling the drip bag with more fire ice. She knew how long she had been there, exactly nine months. A little bit after Mark was kidnapped.</p><p>Would he even recognize her? Her appearance has been altered so much. Her long, soft, brown hair turn thick, coarse and black. Her brown eyes were now a deep shade of purple and she hadn’t been able to shower in a hot minute. Her nails were long and as sharp as iron. She didn’t even sound like who she was. Needle holes littered her thin body. Her bones were much more defined now, due to the lack of food. She realized long ago that whatever they gave her was making her lose her appetite.</p><p>They wheeled her to another room named ‘Electroshock’. She whimpered as they attached the pads to her temples and forehead. She watched, helpless, as they cranked up the voltage even more than they have ever done. A man came over to her and peered over her terrified form.</p><p>“Miss Nelson, you have been giving us trouble,” he stated, his southern accent making it difficult to make out. He had a clipboard in one hand. “We need to fix that,” on the last word, he booped her nose with his free hand. She lurched at him, the fear being replaced with anger and hatred. He motioned for his assistant to start the therapy and he stood back a few feet.</p><p>She had no time to react, to brace herself. Electricity attacked her brain. Her eyes screwed shut, some tears managing to escape. The gag still did nothing to stifle her screams. She begged her mind to take her somewhere else. She saw bit and pieces of her time with Chica. She hoped Ethan was taking care of her. She knew he was, what kind of question was that?</p><p>You Will Not Die Here.</p><p>The words were a drumbeat, repeating over and over. She had to get out. She had to find the others. She started straining against her bonds, summoning all of her energy and strength they had mistakenly given her, biting down on the gags.</p><p>
  <em>YOU WILL NOT DIE HERE!</em>
</p><p>With that last beat, her bonds snapped. She sat up and removed the electric pads and the gag, revealing yellow fangs. Here violet eyes turned even darker with a tint of red as she stared down the doctor. He was trying to alert security. The assistant came up behind her with a taser. She grabbed the boy’s neck and squeezed tight enough to snap it. Before the doctor could move, she was on him, digging her fangs deep into his neck and her nails into his chest. Blood splattered over her clothes. As she made her way into the halls, people started running away. Those she could catch were swiftly killed. Blood lined the walls as she went to the solitary cells, her home since the experiments started. The cell at the end of the hall was making a banging noise, as though someone was trying to break out. She opened the door. A large, furry, animal thing barreled past her, not looking back. Amy found the security office and made swift use of the frightened guard inside. This gave her access to open the rest of the cells. Only a few people escaped. As she looked around the cells, alarms were blaring. People were fleeing and dying. Chaos was happening. And she smiled a deep, dark, wide grin.</p><p> </p><p>Hours passed. People went into the cells. A group of women, one of which she recognized.</p><p>‘Stephanie,’ she said in her mind. In her head, she was the same as always, only outwardly she the animal they forced her to be. The others she didn’t know. She rushed past the shorter girl with snow-white hair, she turned and swore. The fight was a blur, she drew blood from one. The tiny one muttered a spell and voices filled her head, screaming, pleading. It hurt. The white haired girl changed into a panther and swiped at her. That’s when she fled the room. She heard the sloshing of water as the panther chased her before losing her. Or at least fell back. She followed the sounds of more voices. That filled her with a white-hot fury. It was too noisy.</p><p>She peered into the room. Jack, Nate, Matt, Felix…Mark. Mark was here. The group turned to her. Mark took a step towards her, disregarding Matt’s warning. She was losing control.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>She lost her control. Amy leaped at her boyfriend, swiping with her nails. She got him in the neck and Sean in the arm. Air was knocked from her lungs as Felix grabbed her neck and Matt latched onto her flailing legs. She kicked Matt hard.</p><p>No.</p><p>She was pounding and screaming her mind, begging Mark to hear her, to see her, to help her. She wanted to cry. Blood dripped onto Matt’s clothes. She dug her nails into Felix’s arm, making him drop her. She attacked Mark and Sean again, Mark was shoved out of the way, hitting his head on the chair. She was caught again and this time, it was accompanied with a sharp pain in her neck.</p><p>NO!</p><p>Ice filled her veins. Not the burning type, but it still hurt, nonetheless. She was screaming louder. She locked eyes with Mark, begging and pain filling them. She watched as he realized what was happening. Her vision blurred. Her body went limp and lost whatever color it remained. She felt Felix drop her and heard Mark screaming with what little life she was clinging to. Then the pain stopped.</p><p>You will die here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Note from the Author</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, so on one of my other stories, someone pointed out that the spacing was wrong so I was just seeing if that's the same here. Just comment if it looks like one block cause I realized my settings in Word were weird and I wanna fix it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls meet up with some of the men, but what the hell happened?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dun dun dun...So for reference later, any and all animals Kelly shifts too will be white. Not because she is, but cause her hair is/was. I dunno, its just a cool thing. Also yeah, Thomas and his crew are the Sanders sides.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas sat in the office, surrounded by a whole host of strangers. Virgil was trying to take over again, but he managed to force him back. This whole thing was a mess.</p><p>“So you came from solitary?” Thomas nodded at Brian’s question.</p><p>“Did you see anyone down there?” Tyler questioned.</p><p>“A group of women, they were attacked by one of the vampires.”</p><p>“Are they okay?” Evan asked.</p><p>“As far as I can tell, yes. One changed into a panther and chased her down the hall but lost her quickly.” The group seemed relaxed with that.</p><p>“What happened earlier?” Nogla asked. Thomas exhaled, running a hand through his hair anxiously.</p><p>“I…it’s complicated. And goes back a while. They brought in a new girl, Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach’s girlfriend, and started experimenting on her. They wanted to enhance any ‘supernatural’ abilities she had; they believe everyone’s got them. Some more obvious and revealed than others. Anyway, hers became…difficult. They often had to sedate her. Any drugs they gave her made it so much worse. My cell was right next to hers,” He shuddered, remembering her screaming and throwing herself against the cell walls, making both cells shake. “Ultimately, the inevitable happened. She lost all control. Gave in and killed the doctors. She let us all loose. Some extremely dangerous…products were released. It was chaos.”</p><p>“What do they want with us? Why are we here?” Nogla asked again. Thomas just shrugged.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” he answered slowly. “They’re answering to someone, but it’s unclear who. We’ve all got theories, but none can be backed up quite yet.” An air of unease settled in the small room. Delirious looked back over the monitor, all was quiet. Until a face pressed itself onto the camera. Delirious fell backwards and hit his elbow on the floor and everyone turned to look.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you?” Tyler asked.</p><p>“There was someone in the camera,” he pointed, nursing his elbow. As Tyler went to look, there was no one there.</p><p>“Right,” Tyler just said slowly. “Listen, we need to find the others. If what he says is true, then we need to get out.”</p><p>“Everywhere is locked. Most of the other staff have left, they just want us to fight it out and come back to get the weakened survivors.”</p><p>“This cannot be legal,” Brian stated.</p><p>“It’s not,” Thomas confirmed. Nogla and Evan were watching the monitors, trying to get a grasp of where everyone is. They watched as the girls started waking up just as Matt’s group started to rest.</p><p>“The girls woke up; someone should go get them,” Evan reported.</p><p>“Right. Brian, you and Thomas are with me,” Delirious stated, standing up.</p><p>“Why Thomas?” Terroriser asked.</p><p>“He could be useful.”</p><p>“I’ll go, it’s fine,” Thomas insisted.</p><p>“Then it’s decided. We’ll go and bring them back and then plan from there,” Delirious said, already heading to the door. Thomas shifted back to the original, emo looking boy and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. The cloud slipped out into the hallway and vanished from sight.</p><p>“We should…probably find him,” Terroriser started to trail the cloud.</p><p>Kelly and Lanai had switched out and now Kelly was a white falcon perched on the counter, eyeing the door. Smoke started creeping under the door and Kelly’s wings flapped, gaining the attention of Stephanie. The woman sat up watching the smoke cautiously. The smoke formed into Thomas, looking around the room and was just barely able to dodge Kelly swooping at him. Virgil hissed at her.</p><p> The girl shifted, landing on her feet with a thud that awoke the rest of the girls, “I’m sorry, did you just hiss at me?” She glared at him. “Who the fuck are you?” Before he could answer, however, Terroriser and Delirious burst through the door, breaking the barriers Stephanie and Lanai placed. A blur of brown hair rushed past them and Lanai leapt at her boyfriend, who fell against the wooden doorframe.</p><p>“Well, this is nice. Now what do we do?” Chrissy asked, just as happy as Lanai that the guys were here.</p><p>“Is Tyler with you?” Kelly asked anxiously.</p><p>“He’s back with the others. We should get you there,” Delirious responded. The others got up; Ro’s legs were aching from being curled up for so long and followed the boys. Thomas was in smoke form and Kelly was a bat. The others followed close behind, every so often hearing her squeak to navigate. When the group arrived at the office, they saw that it was empty. Tyler was a few feet away from the door, lying unconscious in a pool of blood. Kelly didn’t know whether it was his or something else’s, and frankly didn’t really want to. She landed again, pain rushing through her legs and ran at him, feeling for a pulse. There was a faint beating against her fingertips.</p><p>“What happened?” She screamed at the others, who just got there. Thomas appeared, and changed from Virgil to someone who looked like a college professor. He knelt down next to Tyler, checking for anything that could give them a clue. Kelly pushed him aside. “Get away from him! Who are you anyway?”</p><p>“My name is Logan, but my host’s name is Thomas. You may address us by either,” he answered simply. There was a giant puncture wound in Tyler’s stomach, like something had stabbed him. “We need to get him stitched up. It’s a miracle he’s lasted this long.” Terroriser and Lanai lifted him back into the office to try and fix him up. Chrissy was consoling her friend.</p><p>Ro looked around and asked someone in her mind, <em>‘Is it almost ready?’</em></p><p><em>‘Almost. Keep going. Dwindle them down,’</em> the voice ordered her. The witch nodded, excited for what her boss had in store.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. It Ends Soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy shit this is a doozy. 8 pages on word and 3-4 days of just writing. It's a lot so yeah. </p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nogla stumbled again, his hand barely getting a grip on the wall. He and Evan had been racing through the halls, followed by some obsidian black demon creature. They had long since lost Tyler back in the fray. Neither of them knew if he was alive, and frankly, they didn’t really want to. Their legs felt like fire and just as Nogla thought he was going to fall, Evan yanked him into a small room. The two men fell against each other, startling the others in the room.</p><p>The group in the room looked up at them, confused and startled.</p><p>“Are you two okay?” Matt asked, going over to help them up. Nogla and Evan stumbled slightly, trying to steady themselves before going over to where Jack and Mark are. Felix went and peaked outside.</p><p>“Not really…something started chasing us and we lost Tyler,” Evan answered.</p><p>“Did you see what it was?” Jack asked, leaning forward slightly. Both of them shook their heads. Jack just exhaled, running a hand through his hair. So many things had been coming at them throughout this whole thing; they didn’t even know what time it was. They had just taken a small rest, but he was still so exhausted. Was this even worth it? He just wanted to go back to sleep. Both groups were telling their side of what was going on. Nate looked up suddenly.</p><p>“Where’s Felix?” Both parties looked around; Felix was nowhere to be found.</p><p>“Felix?” Jack called, his voice echoing down the halls.</p><p>“Down here!” His voice called back. He sounded a little ways off; how far did he go? Nate and Jack stated following the voice, Mark and Matt stayed behind with Evan and Nogla, glancing out the door with some suspicion. The two disappeared down the dark hallway.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Felix stopped just beyond the door. There was a voice guiding him to where his boss was. Everything was almost ready to go. The sounds of machines filled the large, dark room. He looked around for someone, stepping around quietly. A gun cocked right behind his head and he stopped, holding his hands up. The figure behind him didn’t move.</p><p>“Who are you?” The man asked.</p><p>“Felix. And you are?” Felix turned to face him, and all he saw was down the barrel of the gun.</p><p>“Andy. I’m looking for a friend, most of us are,” Andy answered, lowering the gun slightly. He was still ready to shoot if needed, but it was no longer pointed at Felix’s head. He doubted that Andy actually knew how to use that thing.</p><p>“’ Most of us’? Who are you talking about?”</p><p>“Y’know, guys who have people down here. Jason Parker, Robin Trokar, Marcel Cunningham, those people. We were told that they were here, so we’ve just been looking,” Andy answered him.</p><p>“So you just broke into a government facility?” Felix crossed his arms, both impressed and annoyed.</p><p>“It was Marzia’s idea,” Andy shrugged. That got Felix’s attention.</p><p>“Marzia’s here?”</p><p>“She’s watching from an outside point. We’re not gonna bring her in this type of environment in her state.”</p><p>“What kind of state?” Felix asked with growing concern.</p><p>“She’s very ill; we don’t know what she’s contracted. Brad’s with her right now so she isn’t alone, don’t worry,” Andy stepped around him, going further into the dark room. He shone a phone light, a discarded flashlight laid behind.  </p><p>“Do you have a plan of some sorts to get them out?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Care to share?”</p><p>“No. Too much has been going on, people have not been acting like themselves. Don’t know who I can talk to,” and that was that. The two men walked together in silence. The only noise was their footsteps echoing and the machine whirling. Andy suddenly held his hand up; there was another set of steps trying to follow theirs. Felix stopped and the walking paused just a second later, long enough for them to realize that they were there. Felix ran the phone light over the dark area behind them and Andy raised his gun again. They waited with bated breath, straining to hear even the slightest noise.</p><p>“Hello there,” a deep voice. The two jumped and spun to face him. Andy’s gun fired; the bullet sailed right through the figure. It was hard to make out what the thing looked like. He, was it a he?, looked like a shadowy figure, blending against the dark room. The smoke spread out from his form.</p><p>“Who the fuck are you? What the fuck are you?" Andy asked. The figure held its hand up.</p><p>“You’ll find out. But right now, I need to thank you, Felix,” He said.</p><p>“Thank him for what?” Andy looked between them, getting kind of scared. Everything was screaming to get away, the air was suffocating. All around him, hands, ghostly and faint were brushing their hands against him, trying to grab them. It was getting hard to think, to see, to breathe.</p><p>“For getting me the people I need. There’s a was that I’m fighting, and he, and a young lady, helped get me the fighters.”</p><p>“Excuse me? What did you do?” Andy started backing up the way he came. He backed into what felt like a solid wall and he couldn’t move. He felt like he was getting torn open.</p><p>“You will also be helpful, as a proper host. It will be the greatest and last thing you will be a part of,” the figure said. Andy blacked out, falling to the floor. He started seizing up, before coughing and standing up. He looked around. He looked…worse. His skin turned ashen and grey. His features were sunken and much more defined. “This will get some getting used to. Now, let’s go. We have work to do.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Kelly sat next to Tyler’s now dead body. This was getting far too much. Thomas had changed back to his original form and was now talking with Brian, Delirious, and Lanai. Stephanie and Ro were going through trying to find something to eat. They never realized how hungry they really were until they all got a chance to breathe.</p><p>“Where’s Evan and Nogla?” Kelly asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time. No one answered. They had stopped answering. Nobody knew. Why did they leave him behind like this? Did they even know? Her voice didn’t really sound like hers; far too scratchy and rough. She had looked in the turned off monitors and saw just how much of a mess she really was. Her hair was tangled and greasy. Her eyes had dark circles underneath them. She felt like she hadn’t slept at all, and now she didn’t want too.</p><p>“You need to eat,” Chrissy’s voice broke through her thoughts.</p><p>“I’m fine,” her friend protested. Chrissy sat next to her.</p><p>“You look like shit,” she stated, earning her a glare from the shifter. “At least something? The cafeteria’s not that far, we can go and raid the kitchens, see if anything’s left.” Kelly didn’t respond. Chrissy just got up, grabbed her arm and pulled her up. “C’mon. Steph, we’re gonna raid the kitchens, wanna come with?”</p><p>“You sure that’s safe?” Stephanie asked warily.</p><p>“Would you rather starve?” the theorist didn’t answer. “Didn’t think so. Let’s go! If we aren’t back in…thirty minutes, come looking for us,” Delirious gave them a thumbs up and they went on their way, going down the hall for a bit to the kitchens. Ro trailed behind quietly. Lanai stayed with the boys, talking about an escape.</p><p>The kitchens were huge. The main eating area was bigger but they had never been back here so they didn’t care. They went through everything they could find.</p><p>“I knew they were fucking around; look at all this!” Chrissy said</p><p>“Of course they were, they aren’t supposed to treat us nice. Or they are but they don’t care,” Kelly had found a box of cookies and split it with Stephanie. They didn’t touch the fridge since they didn’t know if the power was out and for how long. Stephanie held her hand up.</p><p>“Did you hear that?” She asked. They held their breath. Boots were walking around the main area. Kelly shifted into a small mouse and ran out but could see no one. There was a sheet of paper on one of the tables and she changed back to normal and motioned for the others to come out. Ro read the paper aloud.</p><p>“It ends soon.”</p><p>“What ends soon? This shit?” Kelly asked just before Lanai burst through the door.</p><p>“Guys! We found Scotty and Marcel! They’ve come to get us out let’s go!” she said, gasping for breath from running. The group looked at each other before running to the doors.</p><p>They slammed shut. The girls turned to face Ro.</p><p>“Sorry. I can’t let you out that easily. The boss wouldn’t like it,” She stated before raising her hands. They glowed red and a furry animalistic creature came out of the shadows. “Now, go play.”</p><p>The creature leaped at the group.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Jack and Nate stalked the halls. Nate was darting through the shadows, the only sign of him was a faint trail of purple. They suddenly stepped into a room full of computers. Someone stood in the middle, smoke or…tendrils…. something was spreading out from behind him. He was wearing a plain black suit.</p><p>“Ethan?” Jack asked. Ethan’s eyes were pure black, some kind of ooze leaked from his mouth and eyes. Nate walked around a table, staying a safe distance away from the eldritch. A tendril whipped up and came down on him. Nate was barely able to disappear into a cloud of smoke before the tendril crashed down where he stood, leaving a crack in his place. He reappeared a couple of feet away.</p><p>“Jack!” Jack himself vanished as another tendril stabbed at him, getting itself caught in his arm. Something snaked its way around Nate’s ankle and yanked backwards. Nate’s eyes started to water as his nose started bleeding when he fell on his face. He smoked again. Some of the computers started fritzing out and sparks flew out of the ones closest to Ethan. Ethan shielded his face and backed away. The tendrils backed away before coming back, stronger. The eldritch growled before more were coming at Nate again. Jack appeared again, clocking Ethan in the jaw. Jack’s skin started to glitch and turn green. The whites of his eyes turned a deep green and the pupils darkened. A thin stream of blood appeared. His clothes looked jagged and torn. The computers closest to him just exploded into a flurry of sparks and glass.</p><p>“Alright fucker!” He yelled charging at, what was at one point, Ethan. The demon caught his arms and flung him back. This went on for several minutes, Jack trying to find a weak point and Ethan literally throwing him off. Another tendril wrapped itself around Nate’s waist and flung him against a wall. He fell a couple of feet to the ground, landing with an audible thud. Everything felt like it had been broken, but he was still able to get up.</p><p>A dull ache started pounding in the back of Nate’s head.</p><p><em>“Let me out. Let me out. Let me out…” </em>A voice said, in time with the headache.</p><p>“Don’t do anything stupid,” was all the host said before the nightmare took over. The skin on Nate’s cheeks split open, revealing the dark purple burn marks. His eyes filled with a deep dark purple color, so dark it could be easily mistaken for black. Dark smoke started seeping off his person, some lashing at Ethan. It wrapped itself around his wrist and pulled backwards, twisting his arm behind him and making him double over in pain. Jack took the opportunity and kicked him square in the face. Ethan fell back landing on his arm. The force from the kick was enough to either dislocate the shoulder or just break the arm altogether; it was hard to tell. The smoke let go of his wrist and he pulled his arm out from under him gently. It didn’t matter, since Jack placed his boot directly on an area that looked the most swollen. Ethan let out a horrific scream. Both men covered their ears, but Jack didn’t move off the shoulder.</p><p>“Aight, this is how it’s going to go. You’re gonna tell us what the fuck is going on, and then we’ll decide whether we want to kill you or not, clear?” His voice was so distorted, it was almost impossible to make out what he was saying. Ethan just spat at him. Jack wiped off whatever it was that landed on him before grabbing him by the collar of the suit. “Fine. Be that way,” he made to land a seriously damaging blow before the smoke stopped him.</p><p>“Don’t. If you kill him, we’ll never find our way out. We should just leave him. Find someone else who might know and who can actually talk at this point,” Nate said. While Jack’s voice was now glitching, Nate’s sounded…softer. Almost like a dream.</p><p>“We won’t either way. Little shit needs to start barking.”</p><p>“Leave. Him,” the nightmare wasn’t giving the glitch a choice by the sounds of it.</p><p>“Fine,” he still punched him hard enough to knock him out however, for ‘security’. Gradually they returned control to their hosts. Jack and Nate, back to normal, suddenly felt all the pain they received during the fight.</p><p>“We need to head back. We need to find Felix. Or at least let Mark know-,” Jack was cut off by a slip of paper sliding under the door, scaring them both. Footsteps ran down the hall away from them. No one was there.</p><p>“What’s it say?” Nate asked, peering over to read it.</p><p>“’ It begins soon’. What’s that supposed to mean? What begins soon?” Jack read, looking up at him.</p><p>“Do you really wanna stick around and find out?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then yeah, we should absolutely head back. Regroup. Hopefully before that thing-,” he gestured to Ethan, much to Jack’s annoyance. “Wakes up.”</p><p>Jack didn’t say anything, he just nodded and let Nate lead back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Final Battle-PT 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If anyone looked out in the middle of the night, no one would have been able to see the line of two or three cars racing down the road toward the freeway. Marzia sat in the back next to Signe. Robin and Lixian were up front. A con was happening and most of those affected by the kidnappings were there. Marcel and Scotty had figured out where they were, through a tip on Twitter. Complete with names of all the people there, who was going through what, and where the facility is. Zuckles, who wasn’t really part of this, they decided to keep their crew out of this, searched it up and they decided to check it out. Tobi did say that they would check in, and if they needed help to ring them up. They probably should have let someone know. Robin was behind Scotty and Marcel, behind those four were the rest of the game theory crew. Husky was with Marcel; they had to fight Molly to stay back. Zach and Andy were going to meet them there with Tyler Schied and Kathryn. They didn’t know where Cartoonz and Ohmwrecker were, if they even showed up. The ride there was mostly silent, with the girls occasionally giving out directions.</p><p>Tyler and Robin pushed the doors open with some level of difficulty. They swung with a loud screech that echoed down the hallway. It looked like some abandoned hospital. Tyler went first, with everyone going in a single file.</p><p>“Alright, everyone goes with a partner. Don’t lose sight of them. Let us know if you hear or see anything, go it?” Andy instructed. The others nodded silently. Signe followed Kathryn.</p><p>The hallways seemed to go on and on, with shadows and what looked like blood staining the walls. Kathryn stumbled over something, Signe grabbed her arm and just barely caught her. They shone their light over the bodies of three guards. Bile filled their mouths, and Kathryn hardly contained her gag. The bodies were already starting to stink.</p><p>“Gross…” Signe said, leaving the bodies behind. Kathryn followed. They got up to the second level before a blood curdling scream made them freeze in their tracks. It made their hearts jump to their throats.</p><p>“What was that?” Kathryn whispered. “It sounded like Amy.”</p><p>“Did it?” Signe whispered back. Her eyes grew twice their usual size.</p><p>“Le-let’s keep going.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Andy and Zach were on the lowest level, a basement of sorts. The whole thing just screamed ‘trap’. All they could hear were machines whirling and their steps echoing.</p><p>“I feel like we’re going in circles,” Zach muttered. Andy nodded in agreement. Everything looked the same. “Should we split?”</p><p>“That sounds like a terrible idea. But it’s the only idea we got right now,” Andy rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. He really despised the idea of splitting up, especially here, but they really had no choice. He pointed down one side of the hall and went down the other side. Zach’s footsteps faded into silence. The darkness seemed to press into Andy. It seemed thicker, almost like fog, as he ventured through it. He felt like it was weighing on him, pressing down on his shoulders; it felt so much heavier, and he ultimately started dragging his feet. A large thud above him made him jump, and his light source started flickering quickly before blowing out. Andy swore, before pulling out his phone’s flashlight. It wasn’t the greatest, but it was better than feeling his way around the exposed wires and machine parts. His radio cackled, someone found Ethan’s unconscious body.</p><p> He heard someone walking around. All he could see was a silhouette. He readied his gun and aimed it at the back of his head. The man held his hands up. The darkness thickened. It was filling his nose and mouth. It pressed on his chest and stomach. It was so hard to breathe. Felix didn’t seem to notice. The conversation was brief, nothing interesting. Felix was pleased to hear about Marzia being okay, albeit a bit ill. A voice shook him out of his thoughts. It rung through his head, bouncing around his skull. There was no one behind him, but the figure in front of him scared him. He spoke both aloud and in Andy’s head. He said something about Felix and one other helping him. Andy’s legs started backing up by themselves, alarms were blaring in his head. He backed straight into a solid wall, but when he turned, there was nothing. Hands were gripping, pulling, tearing at his skin.</p><p>“You’ll be an acceptable host,” the voice said. Zach was screaming in the distance, the noise bouncing around the room. The darkness was beyond suffocating. It wrapped itself around his neck, arms, and legs, holding him in place, strangling him. Black specks appeared in his vision. He was gasping, scratching at something that wasn’t there. His vision went dark and his body went limp.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Scotty and Marcel were racing down the hall, slipping in blood. Scotty’s nose was broken. Something was roaring behind them before it just vanished. There were three large, deep cuts on Marcel’s forearm, blood was peeking out from under the torn shirt and was dipping to the floor. The loss of blood was making it hard to see and he felt like he would fall soon. Scotty ducked into a side office, the windows were blown out, and yanked Marcel in behind him. He slammed the door behind them and put a chair in front of it like it would do any good. There were four people sitting in a circle, muttering to themselves. One head shot up and then scrambled to his feet. Delirious hugged them both tightly, but they didn’t recognize him.</p><p>“Who the hell are you?” Marcel asked as Brian and Lanai stood up and headed over to their friends.</p><p>“Delirious…” the man said. The hockey mask was leaning against one of the monitors and the two didn’t push it. Marcel was still clutching his wounded arm when he saw Tyler on the chairs. All color drained from his face. It took Scotty a second to realize it as well and he ran over to his friend, frantically checking for any pulses.</p><p>“Don’t bother, we checked him out already. He’s long dead,” Lanai said tiredly.</p><p>“R-right…well, we’re here to get you out,” Marcel said shakily.</p><p>“Well I hope that’s what you’re here for,” Brian responded. Scotty just made a face at him. “Lanai, can you go get the others? Meet us at the front area.” She nodded and ran out, slamming the door behind her. Brian sent the location over to her so her system was calculating where to go. “Let’s go. They’ll meet up with us.” He was hoping that Nogla and Evan were okay, and were making their own way out.</p><p>Thomas opened the door and was the walked out, they realized they weren’t in the halls. They were somewhere below the main area. The girls were screaming somewhere above them, the noises sounding faint. All they could hear was the faint whirring of machines, and a dull humming coming from, was it their right? It was hard to make out.</p><p>“Chrissy?!” Scotty yelled for his wife. There was no response.</p><p>“Scott?” Evan yelled back.</p><p>“We’re down here!” Marcel responded. Footsteps started pounding in their direction. Evan and Nogla emerged from the darkness, followed by Nate, Mark, Jack, and Matt. Robin and Lixian appeared just a second later.</p><p>“Where are we?” Mark asked. The only light sources they had were the flashlights the two editors had. A ping came over on Brian’s system, it was from Lanai.</p><p>‘There’s a fucking werewolf or something! Stephanie says it some Evelien girl,’ read the message. Brian’s heart sunk.</p><p>“None of you know of an Evelien, right?” He waited for an answer, mainly from Jack.</p><p>“That’s my girlfriend. Why?” came his answer.</p><p>“She, uh…she might be a werewolf and trying to kill the others upstairs.” Jack’s face went from confusion, to shock, to genuine fear.</p><p>‘Ro’s controlling her,’ a new message said, one that Brian relayed. Matt just rubbed the back of his neck. The fighting stopped upstairs, and there were a variety of grunts and groans when the girls appeared. When the boys went over to help them, everyone was relieved to see that everyone was okay. Except…</p><p>“Where’s Evelien?” Jack asked, now worried for his girlfriend. The girls fell silent.</p><p>“Ro…Ro made her attack us. We had to kill her. We’re so sorry, Jack,” Stephanie said finally. Jack didn’t say anything, but his skin was turning a light shade of green. It stayed like that for only a second before going back to normal. Mark gave him a small side hug comfortingly.</p><p>“Now what?” Kelly asked.</p><p>“Now, I make my pick,” a new voice said, resonating through their heads. Andy stepped out of the shadows, flanked by Felix and Ro. Andy looked…dead. He had handprints along his neck and his eyes were just continually staring at the group.</p><p>“Andy?” Nate asked, stepping towards his friend before Mark and Matt held him in place.</p><p>“"Andy’ is gone. His body is making for an acceptable host before I can return to my own plane of existence.” Nate stumbled back slightly in shock. His nightmare was begging to be let out, his brother trying to calm him. Who else did this fucker kill?</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Robin asked.</p><p>“I need soldiers to help quell a rebellion happening in my world. The witch,” he motioned to Ro, “And the Influencer both decided to help me. Now it’s time to pick. This is an honor for you mortals…”</p><p>“Not it’s not,” Mark and Brian said at the same time.</p><p>“We’ll see about that,” he pointed at Nate and Mark. A soft singing rang through their heads, affecting the person and egos alike. Bits of darkness swirled up around them to form shields, which blocked Ro’s song. She snarled at the two. Mark just flipped her off.</p><p>“Be that way,” The figure reached it’s arm out, magic flew at them and Felix lounged at the group.</p><p>(To Be Continued…)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You're gonna die, you're gonna die, everyone's gonna die! Here we go, pt 1</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Final Battle Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow okay....<br/>So its the last chapter so everyone had to go sorry ya'll</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the magic flew at them, Virgil took over Thomas. He disappeared into the shadows, ending up behind Andy, or whoever this guy was. As he reformed, something wrapped itself around his throat and flung him off. He landed near the body of someone else, a younger kid he recognized. The body had been ripped to shreds and blood was splattered against the now silent machines.</p><p>“Shit…Zach…” Virgil whispered before melting back into the darkness to rejoin his friends.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Jack, Nate, and Mark were all their others. Jack was able to turn off the machines to give them some level of safety and Mark and Nate went straight for Felix. Mark’s nails were at least an inch longer and he had a red and blue aura around him. He took a swipe at Felix, digging into his arm and ripping out a chunk of it. He didn’t seem fazed.</p><p>“Where did this come from?” Jack asked his friend.</p><p>“He said that when if I’d help him, I’d get to start over,” Felix growled, kicking Jack square in the chest. He was a lot stronger than he appeared and the Irishman went flying, landing near Nogla and Brian. Kelly and Evan vanished into a falcon and owl respectively. Kelly swooped and tried to scratch at Ro. Ro managed to roll out of the way. Evan went for whoever was in Andy’s body. He bit out a section under his eye. Thick, black blood started trailing down his face. Evan flew back, alarmed. Ro took the opportunity to blast water at him. Delirious held it still and Evan flew up to one of the pipes. There was a door to the far end of the hall. It most likely led up to the main area; everyone could get out. Underneath him, he felt water rushing through the pipe. He flew down and shifted back to his human form. He motioned for Matt and pointed at the door. Matt nodded and pulled Stephanie after him to the door. A couple other people followed; it was too dark to really make out who but he could guess it was the editors.</p><p>“Delirious, could you burst the pipe? Maybe the place could be flooded?” Or it could distract them long enough for the rest to get away.</p><p>“Maybe.” He focused on the one Evan was referring to, trying to get it to break. Brian came soaring over and hit it, causing water to pour out so it really didn’t matter. “Thanks for that.” Brian was holding his head; there was a long deep gash going across his forehead from the impact. Lanai landed just a second after but with a disgusting crunch and no more movement. Any color left in Brian’s face left. Delirious gathered what water he could and sent it towards Ro and Andy. They were both sent back. Andy soon recovered and went after Thomas. Ro kept coming at them.</p><p>“Right…time to go. Delirious, can you flood the place? Maybe it’ll buy us time at least,” Evan suggested.</p><p>“Maybe. Ya’ll start running.” Delirious pulled as much water as he could and let it pour all over the floor, making it pile up rather than thin out. It started filling the small area quickly.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Virgil summoned smoke around him and Andy and landed a punch on the body. Andy’s head violently snapped to the side and when he straightened to land his own blow, Remus held it instead.</p><p>“Hey there,” he gave a demented smile but he was beyond livid. He kneed Andy in the gut and kicked him away. Nate’s own shadows wrapped themselves around his throat. Remus made spider illusions crawl all over Andy, complete with sounds and feeling. He made to run, only to get tackled by Felix. He hit his head on a sharp piece of metal. Blood dripped down the metal, and it was stuck in his head. Remus changed to Virgil and then to Thomas before he fell limp. Nate only had a second to react before Mare made them both vanish and follow Mark.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Matt just kept running. Lixian followed close behind. Blood was splattered on them and they managed to get out just as Signe and Kathryn did. Stephanie and Robin remained behind, to slow to outrun the creatures the witch summoned. Their screams echoed through his skull and fire flared through his lungs. He didn’t even realize he was outside until Jason grabbed his arm tightly. He just dropped to the ground by the wall. They could all hear the noises but when people tried to go in and help, Lixian stopped them.</p><p>“There is so much…you’ll all just get killed,” he panted. His legs were covered in bruises and he leaned against the wall for support.</p><p>“Where are the others?” Chris asked, fear coating his voice. An unspoken question hung in the air: <em>‘where is Stephanie?’</em>. Matt just turned away. Chris and Jason glanced at each other but didn’t push the subject. More people burst through the door: Delirious, Evan, Brian, not Nogla. Marcel but not Scotty. And finally, Kelly, Chrissy and Nate. Everyone was in different stages of wounded, the ‘patients’ all looked beyond exhausted. Kelly was cradling a broken arm, Chrissy’s nose was broken and handprints were around her neck. Evan was limping and somehow Marcel looked like he had been dunked in water.</p><p>“Where is everyone?” Ohm asked, going to help Evan sit down.</p><p>“Scotty was right behind us but some demon eldtrich thing came and literally ripped his fucking heart out.” Kelly shook her head, trying to get rid of the memory. Chrissy just stared blankly ahead, not really focusing on anything, but still staying hyperaware of what was going on, just in case.</p><p>“What about Mark and Jack?’ Kathryn asked.</p><p>“And Ro and Felix?” Marzia added.</p><p>“Mark was taken by whoever was possessing Andy…” Nate started but got cut off.</p><p>“Andy got possessed?” Husky asked.</p><p>“Yeah. And turns out Ro was a witch who helped set this up with Felix and that guy. Oh and Jack got nabbed as well,” Delirious said. Marzia didn’t say anything, just sat next to Matt.</p><p>“We need to get out of here…” Signe stated. A horrifying screech came from inside, like something was dying. Everyone agreed and rushed to the cars, helping whoever they could. They piled whoever they could into the same car to get them help, and the others took those who didn’t look severely injured home.</p><p>Why do they always think they can escape?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Death List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is to just provide a Hunger Games style list of who all got offed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amy-Poisoned by Nathan</p><p>Evelien-Electrocuted by Lanai</p><p>Zach-Mauled by Evelien</p><p>Andy- Possessed by Actor</p><p>Lanai-Drowned by Delirious</p><p>Felix-Drowned by Delirious</p><p>Tyler: Killed by Ethan</p><p>Stephanie-Killed by Ro’s monsters</p><p>Robin-Killed by Ro’s monsters</p><p>Thomas-Impaled on metal by Felix</p><p>Nogla- Drowned by Delirious</p><p>Scotty-Killed by Ethan while escaping</p><p>Ethan-Killed by Actor</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ņ̶̞̼̍͊͆̊͐̎̽̊̿̏̑̚̚͠í̷̧̢̨͎̤̩̰̟̫̘̣̬̩̥͍̓̈́̀̐̔̏̏͜ͅ ̷͇͈͖͓͉̲̭͎̤̞̩̮͎̙͙̊͠ḥ̶͎̟̙̺͔̗̑̒̉̽͌̏͗̈́̈́̎̋͊̎̕ę̵̢͉̝͔͔̯̤̭̱͍̠̬́̍̒̈́̈́͗̍͠͠ ̷̨̢̘̭̩̞͍̙͎̰̠͈̲̳̇̋͛̑s̵̞̫͎̓̏̿̎͑̿̾̎̔͘͘͘̚̚e̷̢̧͈̼͖͍̼̊̌͂̑̏͑̀̑͌̾̉̍̈́͊̔̚͘ö̶̻̰̯́̐̋ͅ ̵̧͈̭̤̙͙̳̲͓̄͐a̶̢̧̨̛̦̹̜͚̜̻̬͇̦̗͕͕͇̺͌̔͌̌n̷̤̜̜͓̞̮̾̓ ̵̟͓̓̊̈́̔̇͂̓̏͒͝͠d̷̡̘̩̻̞̞̞̞̜̳̗͚͇͓̮̫̖͈͋̄̃̑̆̈́̚͝e̴̡̧̪̟͚̳̝̒̽̾͐̈͋̓̇i̷̛̳̰̳͊̐͗̔͋̉͗̎̑r̵̞̫̼̻͍̂̑̔͂͒̔̈̐̉̓͌̉͆̍̀̓̕͝͝e̷̡̧̳̠͇͚̼͉̒̓͌̚͝͝a̸̧̟̮̹͂͐͒̊̽͆̀̏͌̕d̸̲͓̠̑̇h̸̼̒͆̌̕̚</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>